


Face Down

by blushingninja



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingninja/pseuds/blushingninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worick and Nicolas 'play around' in front of a mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face Down

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for 'Worick and Nicolas doing the nasty'  
> So [socialdegenerate](http://www.socialdegenerate.tumblr.com) and I are still running our Gangsta. prompt challenge thingy so please please please if you have any prompts leave them in the comment/review section or inbox them to us via [tumblr](http://www.blushingninja.tumblr.com/ask) and we'll try our best to fill it. Thank you!

 

Why they needed a mirror was a mystery in the first place and it took Nicolas some time to even bother asking why his companion had bought it.

“Hasn't Monroe taught you anything?” Fiddling with his hair tie, Worick threw Nicolas an sympathetic look. “It's also common courtesy to have a mirror by the front door. Plus it'll be good for my clients.”

**Then put it in your room** the Twilight signed, agitated. It made him jumpy enough walking past windows and show displays, having to follow the reflection of all those around him in a near cat like state of readiness. Mirrors were just as bad if not worse. The clarity in the reflected surface had always made him cautious. Almost as if he was worried there was another side, ready to jump out and attack.

 

Frowning, Worick sighed, picking up on his friend's distress without needing words.

“Fine, help me move it and it can stay in the bedroom.” Nodding, the Twilight didn't even bother waiting for his companion to take the other end of the heavy, fake antique of a thing. “Hey watch it. I said I was going to help.” The blond was less concerned with Nicolas' well being and more about the mirrors. The Twilight wasn't exactly well known of his gentle handing of delicate objects and the blond could already see the frame bending under the strength of the Twilight's massive hands. Holding the door open and gesturing for him to shuffle in side ways, Worick cleared a small spot on the side wall, helping settle the mirror in place and signing thanks to Nicolas. “That works pretty good actually.” Glancing between the bed and shiny surface, he nodded. “They have mirrors like this at _Pussy.”_ Pausing half way to the door, Nicolas turned on his heel, confused.

**Why?** Grinning, mischievous and playful, the blond beckoned his partner in close. Embracing him with a quick kiss he stepped into the line of the mirror, pointing.

“That's why.” Frowning, head cocked to the side, the shorter man couldn't follow his line of thought.

 

Rolling his eye and spinning the Twilight to stand straight before the mirror, Worick kissed his neck softly, watching him twitch with a smile. “So you can see _everything_.” Burrowing a hand under Nicolas' shirt with purpose, he managed a small kiss at the side of his neck before the shorter man pulled away, shrugging off his touch. Pouting Worick slapped his ass none too gently as he moved away. “Would make fucking easier, especially doggy style. We could still communicate properly then.” Following his lips with sudden interest, Nicolas looked back at the mirror and then at Worick, eyes narrowed. There was a decent chance the blond was trying to hint at sex. It wasn't uncommon to have him dance around the matter, dropping hints and waiting for Nicolas to come to him. It was no doubt linked to his job and the usually direct nature of that. When he was home with his lover however there was no need for such formality and stringency. Here he was allowed to play, explore and mess up, especially along aside Nicolas who was a complete novice at all that kind of thing.

 

**You want something?** Grinning with a wiggle of his eyebrows, the blond walked around the bed, coming to stand beside the other man. Cupping his cheek and titling his head to the side, he angled in just right for a deep, longing kiss, tongue lapping at the shorter man's lips and mouth hungrily.

“Just a little something” he said, pulling back for a second and just far enough for Nicolas to read his lips. “You up for it?” It was a quiet afternoon, their deliveries complete and no other jobs had come up, so why not. A stern nod was enough indication and seconds later Worick was on him, hands roaming over his face, chest and neck. “Thank you” the blond muttered against his lips, hoping his friend could distinguish his words. Leaning up into another kiss, Nicolas tried hard to keep his head together. It was hard though when his lover was so attentive and had such a good memory. It put him at such a disadvantage and he could seldom make up for it in stamina and passion. Not that Worick ever seemed to mind he thought, feeling the other man front up to him, chests bumping. Kissing him deeply, the blond winced as the Twilight sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, sucking hard with a groan.

 

With excitement churning through his bloodstream, the growl that escaped the shorter man's lips was intensely primal. A deep throated sound that sent waves of need rushing to Worick's cock. Feeling the blond move behind him in seconds, Nicolas could feel the warm, heavy strength of his lover's arms bracketing him and pushing him forward, face first towards the mirror. Forced into his hands and knees, the Twilight glanced over his shoulder, catching the pure lust gleaming bright in the other man's eye. Animistic and rough, Worick knew he could never be this hard on his clients. Nipping the tender tip of his lover's ear with an exquisite bite, he chuckled as the shorter man moaned. Rolling his hips back, Nicolas could feel the straining length of Worick's cock pushing against his near, making him feel hot and needy.

“You are mine” Articulating his words with purpose, the blond felt his lover shudder beneath him. Rocking his hips against the shorter man's ass, he pushed Nicolas further over the bed, watching his every move in the clear, bright mirror.

There was so much heat between them that it was impossible to reign in their desires. Sliding his hands down the Twilight's body, Worick paused at Nicolas' belt before moving onto to the zipper of his pants and pushing the fabric down over his thighs, tearing his underwear aside. Biting down on the sensitive flesh on the back of the shorter man's neck, the blond grinned as he watched the spasms of sensation race through the other man's body. Fisting his hand in the sheets as the flares of heat and arousal over took him, Nicolas glanced up at the mirror, catching the blue flash of the blond's crystalline gaze. “Want you.” Worick said, hand moving between the valley of the dark haired man's ass, teasing without pressing in. “Want you so bad.”

 

Lulling his head down, mouth open and panting, Nicolas deciphered the words as Worick shifted behind him, a hand returning between his cheeks, sticky and slick. Back arching at the contact, he waited expectantly, impatiently, his body beginning to burn with pleasure. There was something so soothing but equally infuriating about Worick's touch. Years of practice had made his skill second to none, but that also meant he loved to tease and modesty was not the blond's strength. The lips at his throat nipped at his pulse while fingers pressed in against his entrance, wet and slippery with lube. Spine stiff and his knuckles white, Nicolas was panting hard, feeling Worick's fingers press past the tight muscles of his ass. “Good?” The blond purred, watching himself in the mirror. Nicolas' head jerked up to stare at him, dark eyes lit with carnal desire and shining heat. There was the tiniest nod there, enough to give the blond confidence to continue.

Pushing his fingers in deeper, he watched the arch of the other man's back, his legs squaring to spread himself further. Grunting as the penetration of a second finger joined the first, Nicolas bit his lip, feeling them scissor deep inside him, stretching him and reading for the activity to come. Head falling against the mattress, a hand was tapped to his chin, forcing his head up. Worick's grinning face greeted him, hand pumping furiously below his waist. “You ready?” Watching him wink, Nicolas felt the slide of fingers easing out from his body and the drag of the blond's jeans as Worick pulled his cock free. Twisting against him, the Twilight squirmed restlessly, his hunger getting harder and harder to control. Taking a handful of lube and slicking up his cock, the tall man leant back, lining up and pushing in inch by inch.

 

Never had he knew such pleasure. Never had he felt such hunger and need, it had always Worick. The only person who'd ever made him feel this way. The need was pure, rich and hot. His breathe caught as the entire length of the other man's cock settled deep inside him. Gripping Nicolas' waist, Worick slipped his other hand between the shorter man's thighs, wrapping fingers around his lover's cock. “Fuck you feel good.”Rolling his hips forward with a powerful thrust, the blond tossed his head back with a moan. “Nic, it's so good. You're so good.” Watching the words of praise course from the tall man's lips Nicolas kept his head up, feeling his entire body tense on reflex. Arching back into every thrust, desperately trying to rut against Worick's palm, he could feel the slick smear of pre cum leaking from the tip of his cock.

“God you're just making such a mess.” Running his fingers from the base to the tip, the blond rubbed the sticky substance along the length. It was a rare day when Nicolas blushed and if ever Worick himself managed to cause it, it was so very very worth it. The pleasure and stretch of each thrust threatening to push him closer and closer towards orgasm. Jerking forward, the fierce, heavy pluses throbbing through his cock had him grunting and panting in complete rapture. He could feel the full stretch of Worick's cock, thrusting in again and again, holding nothing back and bringing them closer and closer together.

 

Cock contracting, spilling onto the other man's fist, Nicolas could feel himself making words, sounds, something.

“Oh you feel good. So tight. I'm so close Nic, so close.” Looking up to the mirror through his sweaty bangs, the Twilight wiped drool from his slack lips, taking in his lover's words with a grin.

“Good” slurring his words and struggling up on his elbows, the shorter man pushed back, the hand at his hip tightening as Worick flexed and shifted, pressing in deeper, his pleasure increasing. “Fuck me” Nicolas chocked out, watching his friend in the mirror. Moaning loud and low, Worick felt like he was about to explode, he could just feel it and he never wanted it to stop. Fucking his partner hard and with powerful strokes, he felt each thrust ranking over every nerve ending, hot and deep.

Listening to Nicolas stagger over his words, the blond felt the fiery riot of sensation all but breaking him down from the inside out. His whole body pulsing and tightening to the point of complete black out, vision blurred as he fell forward, still set balls deep inside his lover. Flopping down hard atop Nicolas, the human didn't even bother supplying an apology, unable to pull together the mental strength to string together the signs to say sorry. Listening to the steady heart beat beneath him, the blond squeezed his companion in a one arm hug. “Heavy, get off” bumped off balance by Nicolas the Worick rolled off to the side, exhausted and satisfied. Staring up at the ceiling, he jumped as the Twilight tapped him on the chest.

**Keep the mirror in here, we'll use it again.**


End file.
